


Gamer Angel

by ArcticKittyCat



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Comment if you enjoy!, F/M, I dont like Suzuno, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, i hope no one is too ooc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticKittyCat/pseuds/ArcticKittyCat
Summary: She just had to run into Satan too didn't she?





	Gamer Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **//This is pretty bad but i hope you all enjoy!**   
> 

You were never a normal.

Granted you weren't exactly human per-say, so that little fact may have made being normal a slightly more difficult task to accomplish. You were and angel, not fallen, but not working with Heaven, at the human equivalent of 14 you had been sent by your mother to the Human world, you didn't have many complaints, other then the fact you had ended up left people you had become aquatinted with behind, one of such people being the Former Archangel Lucifer, you two didn't have much of a relationship, more of a 'make small talk about how bored we are' type of thing.

That was two years ago, by lying on a few forms you manage to get a job, at the lovely Game Pause might you add, and a small apartment, you didn't have much so it wasn't cramped, with you personally appreciated.

Right now however, you were on your way to meet up with your friend Rika, she was, despite living here for two years, your only friend in the great city of Tokyo... Kinda sad wasn't it? Either way, suposedly you would be meeting one of Rika's coworkers today, Emi you think her name was? Rika always had a thing for dragging you to places, sometimes literally, this was mainly due to you having little to no social skills, and a hatred for creatures labelled as Humans. Somehow Rika still became your friend, even though she knew about as much about the stuff you liked as a Rats ass. 

So here you are on a Saturday afternoon in a black baggy hoody, Jeans and boots. To top off your lovely trip into the outside world, it decided to rain, luckily for you, Praise Satan, you actually thought ahead and brought an umbrella!

The Rain had lightened significantly by the time you reached MgRonalds (Where you had arranged to meet Rika), Pushing the door open you walked in, searching for the brunette girl amongst the tables, you cringed at how shady you looked, dressed in basically all black with your hood up scanning a McRonalds, Real smooth, Real smooth. Soon you found you aforementioned target and began to stroll over, pulling your hood down as you went, Rika sat the a Magenta haired woman, who you assumed to be Emi at the moment.

"I was wondering when you would get here!"

Waving lightly you gave a weak smile and took the seat next to Rika, pulling your phone out you tapped your fingers across the screen until a cough alerted you too Rikas desire for your attention, Snapping your head up you gazed at her, she sighed before speaking...

"Arnt you going to introduce yourself? i swear i'm going to steal your phone one of these days!"

"Gasp! Not my Baby, you wouldn't dare!?"

"Just introduce yourself silly!"

You turned once again, this time meeting the confused green eyes of Emi, "Hi, your Emi right?" after getting an affirmative nod you continued, you're introduction was simple, your fake, human, name rolled of your tongue with ease, once finished you gave her an awkward smile.

Emi narrowed her eyes slightly before smiling and continuing "It's nice to finally meet you! Rikas said so much about you, i hope you don't mind but we'll be waiting for our friend Chiho to finish her shift, it should only be half an hour now"

You nodded with a small smile as Rika and Emi began to have their, you assumed, normal small talk, you caught on to a few complaints about a 'Maou' somewhere in there, but you had mostly closed yourself off to the world and into whatever game you'd found on the Appstore that fateful afternoon, your eyes drifted up as a man with demonic, Literally you suspect, eyes and a short girl with a rounded race, you took a guess that she was Chiho.

"Hi Emi-san! Rika-san! I hope you don't mind a change of plans? Maou-san invited us to go over to his apartment?" Chiho informed shyly as Emi sighed.

"I hope you don't mind an Extra guest then, De- Maou." She said her green eyes glaring daggers at the man in front of you all, you were about to turn to Rika, looking for and escape, that was until she smiled at you. No, it wasn't a normal smile, it was sickly sweet and made you look aways from her nervously, before being able to question the look, Rika spoke up.

"Sorry Emi! i'm Kinda busy, so why don't you just go without me," your name sounded like poison as she said it, "will still go though, if you don't mind!"

You abruptly stood gawking at the brunette beside you, who simply looked as innocent as ever as she stood up to, You couldn't get a word out before she glared at you, mentally telling you 'Go or i'll burn all your merch' the look alone was enough for you to shut up.

"We dont mind, right Mr.Maou?" 

"Not at all! The more the Merrier"

"Great! Tell Ashiya i said Hi! Call me they have any trouble!"

"I'm not a Dog you know..." Despite your discomfort you nod a goodbye when you watch Rika leave you to your demise, Maou's eyes lingered on you for a second before your group began to move out, to what you assumed was Maou's apartment. 

'They know' you thought as you lagged slightly behind Emi while she talked to you. There was no way they couldn't feel that you were an angel, you had a lot more power then them right now, after all you hadn't used your magic in almost Two years, They were the Devil king and Hero after all! even you know who they are. 

Snapping out of your trance you notice Emi and the other started to climb up a rickety looking stair case up to an apartment complex, carefully you followed, swearing you almost fell but luckily Emi caught you, giving her a small thank you before Maou led you all into his apparent.

You almost had a heart attack when you saw a mess of long Purple hair that you had no way of NOT recognising, Alciel if you recalled introduced him self as Ashiya while Emi locked the door and you sat down, Even Lucifer, who introduced himself as Urushihara turned to look at you. You expected Maou or Emi to be the ones to point out your status as an angel, but to your utter surprise and slight horror, Your old friend decided to...

"So, Why are you on Earth?"

**Author's Note:**

> **//Comment if you enjoyed! it gives me the most motovation!**   
>  **P.S sorry my writings shit >~> **   
>  **P.P.S This probs wont get updated again cos i'm lazier the Urushihara-**


End file.
